


Silence Is Golden

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Richie, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism If You Squint, Graphic Description, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, gagging, radio sex? is that a thing?, sub Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: As busy college students at UCLA, Richie and Eddie rarely get to see each other. With Eddie's internship and Richie's radio show, the two of them only greeted one another with tired kisses before promptly falling asleep from complete exhaustion.Except on one, perfect day, they managed to work it out.





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This got so much longer than I thought it would be but alas, I shall half ass nothing, but whole-ass everything.

Even before he arrived in L.A, Eddie swore he wouldn’t stay for long. The city was hot, muggy, overpopulated, humid, loud, trendy, polluted… the list went on and on; but still, he stayed for one man: Richie Tozier. And because of Eddie’s complete distaste for the area, and Richie’s affinity, their time together at UCLA had them glued together: in the library, the football games, the pep rallies, the lecture halls, and of course, their apartment.

 

However, during their junior year, after their Gen Eds were completed, Eddie started focusing on coursework for engineering, and Richie’s time was spent in the radio studio, hosting for his weekly segment on the latest local shows on campus. Eddie and Richie had been awaiting this year since before they moved out to California together, but having a biomechanical engineer and a communication major in the same vicinity didn’t work out all too well. The only time they saw each other was in their cramped apartment, where they would greet one another with a warm embrace and a kiss before promptly falling asleep from pure exhaustion. It was the inevitable relationship they had their junior year. They knew it was coming, but neither of them anticipated how hard it would hit the two of them.

 

The two busybodies rarely saw each other, except on one rare occasion.

 

Eddie had just left his internship at two that afternoon and was already on the bus back to the main campus when he sent a text to Richie.

 

**EDDIE:** _Just finished up. You free rn?_

**RICHIE:** _always for you spaghetti man ;)_

**RICHIE:** _show starts @3 wanna swing by?_

**EDDIE:** _I'd love to. See you in 30 min?_

**RICHIE:** _ill b in the sound booth just let urself in_

... 

Though he was very unfamiliar with the layout of the building, Eddie soon found himself in the studio. Finally, after weeks of tired greetings and kisses, he was finally conscious enough to enjoy his time with Richie. He walked into the studio, but the window to the sound booth was covered with dark grey curtains. Richie had explained previously that many tired students took refuge in the studio to sleep, as no sound was able to escape the four walls. It was also to ensure that anyone in the recording booth that happened to have a hangover (Richie), they were able to go about their segment without the interference of harsh lights from outside. Eddie never truly understood the latter excuse, but nonetheless, those dark curtains kept everything hidden from public view, and that knowledge made Eddie all the happier as he made his way to the door of the sound booth.  

 

The engineering major quietly let himself in, finding Richie sitting in front of the microphone and testing it before he went on the air. Eddie couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, arms wrapping around Richie’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, Spaghetti Man! Long time no see.” Richie smiled, setting down his headphones and taking Eddie’s clasped hands into his own. Though Eddie had protested at any other time, the sound of Richie’s voice and his presence was all that mattered to him. “Missed you.” He hummed into Richie’s soft curls, planting a gentle kiss on his head.

 

“Missed you too, baby.” The other boy kissed Eddie’s worn mechanic hands, his thumb gently rubbing over bruised knuckles and calloused palms. Lips pressed to Richie’s temple, moving down his face and pressing against his cheek. Richie spun around in the chair to look up at his boyfriend. After years of being around Eddie, he knew just from a few silent movements what was on his mind. Those kisses were more than a greeting, and Richie hoped that would be the case.

 

His long piano fingers intertwined with Eddie’s and his chapped lips pressed to his knuckles tenderly. Richie’s eyes met the others behind large wide lens glasses. He knew Eddie didn’t like to ask for what he wanted, or voice how he felt, and when he did, it was always fussy, exasperated, and annoyed. But, Richie knew just how to handle Eddie’s bratty behavior if it ever got the best of him.

 

“Somethin’ on your mind?” He hummed against Eddie’s glowing skin. Slender hands moved to hold Eddie’s hips, pulling him in between Richie’s spread legs. Eddie stayed silent, as expected, so Richie asked again, hands lightly squeezing Eddie’s clothed thighs.

 

“Tell me, baby.”

 

He could hear Eddie’s breath hitch in the back of his throat, and that noise indicated that Richie was winning. Richie’s fingers held onto the belt loops in Eddie’s business-casual slacks, tugging him closer int between his own thighs. Hands traveled over Eddie’s clothed rump, and he watched Eddie’s facade start to crumble.

 

Richie grinned. “And after so long you won’t even tell me what’s goin’ on in that head of yours.” Eddie pursed his lips, hands placed Richie’s shoulders as he shifted in between the familiar comfort of Richie’s thighs. “Talk to me, Eds.”

 

“I told you not to call me that.” Wide doe eyes rolled dramatically.

 

“Oh? Well, I guess you don’t want anything…” Richie hummed moving to swivel back in his chair but one hand gripped his right arm.

 

“No! I uh--” Eddie’s gaze fixed on Richie’s dirty converse before slowly trailing up to stop at his hips. Richie watched, his lips tugged up into a devious grin.

“You what, baby?” He took Eddie’s left hand into his own and pulled him back in between his widely spread legs. “You want something?” Eddie only nodded in return, fingers intertwining with the others absent-mindedly.

 

A dark chuckle came from Richie’s spread lips. “Ask nicely.” He knew Eddie hated it when he was forced to ask, but Richie could never get enough of how flustered the younger man would look when he begged.

“I…” Eddie’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he spoke nervously. “I want your cock.” His voice was barely above a whisper, though they were completely safe in the soundproof booth. Richie tilted his head in question, and Eddie caught himself. “Please, Sir.” He blurted out, making Richie grin with delight.

 

“So that’s why you came to see me...” Richie took Eddie’s hand and pressed it to the tent forming in the dark stylish slacks he wore. Eddie’s breath hitched, as Richie squeezed lightly. “You missed me so much, didn’t you, baby?” Richie asked innocently, earning an eager nod of the head from the other, soft brown curls tossing to the side. As Eddie palmed himself through his slacks, Richie’s hand moved with his, squeezing again as he spoke. “Bet you thought about me taking you right here in the booth, huh? Letting everyone on my show listen to how good you can take it? You wanna show everyone how desperate you are?” Richie’s hands were on both sides of Eddie's hips, and he started to pull those deliciously tight slacks off. “You little slut. You've missed my cock, haven't you?” He pulled down the dress pants and boxers in one quick movement, and Eddie's hard cock sprung free, pressed against his pastel blue dress shirt. Eddie whimpered, nodding as Richie spoke. Those words and that voice always had a way of making Eddie crumble in a matter of minutes. Richie always used that to his advantage.

 

“Answer me.”

“Y-yes Sir!” Eddie whined as Richie started to stroke him lazily with one hand.

“Awh baby look at you…” Richie set his face in a fake pout, looking up at his boyfriend with a look of fake-pity. “ All worked up already.” Richie leaned over, taking the head of Eddie's cock into his mouth and humming low.

Eddie's back arched and be he let out a delighted moan. “A-ah only for you!”

Richie pulled off, kissing Eddie's wet slit before speaking again. “That’s just too bad, baby… My show's gonna start soon and I can't have my audience listening to how much of a little whore you are.” Eddie whined as Richie moved his hand away.

“Can I please stay, Sir?” He asked, sitting on Richie's left leg and draping his arms over his shoulders. Richie’s thumb rubbed over the wet tip of Eddie’s cock lazily, adding a bit of pressure to make Eddie’s back arch.

 

“I dunno, baby…” Richie hummed, unable to hide the satisfied grin on his lips. “Will you be nice and quiet for me?” His strokes were slow, the kind that made the boy on his knee buck his hips up into in hopes for more, but Richie made sure to tease his boyfriend as much as he could.

 

“Pr-promise, Sir.” Eddie whispered in return, biting his lower lip to make sure he stayed as silent as he could. Richie reached up, pulling on the tie around Eddie’s neck, pulling him close. His chapped lips brushed against Eddie’s soft, redding lips as he spoke in a low, dark voice.

 

“Good boy.”

 

He sat Eddie in his lap, and the boy’s hands tugged at Richie’s t-shirt as more pressure was added to his already dripping head of his cock. In a failing attempt for attention, he spoke.

 

“More… pl-please…” His voice was already a whimper, and his hips rocked on Richie’s left leg needily. He moved to kiss Richie, but instead, his chin was caught in Richie’s thumb and pointer finger, and he froze.

 

“Quiet, baby. Show starts in five minutes. Wouldn’t want people to hear you now.”

 

Eddie nodded, swallowing thickly as Richie moved to sit in front of the microphone, Eddie still seated in his lap silently. The position was slightly awkward, but with Eddie’s small frame, Richie was able to manage like he wasn’t even there. “Comfortable?” Richie hummed and punctuated his words by squeezing Eddie’s length. The other boy nodded quickly, moving to rest his head on Richie’s shoulder. Behind him, he could hear buttons being pressed and switches being flicked on.

 

As the intro music started to play, Eddie’s back went rigid, and Richie pressed a light kiss to his temple before speaking.

 

“Afternoon, UCLA and welcome to _Eargasm_ , the campus’ top stop for all things music around Los Angeles! I’m your wonderful, lovely, charming, _handsome_ host, Richie Tozier.” Eddie rolled his eyes at all the unnecessary adjectives used, but he did have to admit, they were all very true. He could feel Richie’s chest rise and fall with every breath and being so close to Richie after so long was quite comforting. But, as his mind started to drift, his cock was given a light tug and his back arched up with surprise. Soon, Richie’s hand was moving quickly, and though Eddie was becoming a sloppy, desperate mess on his boyfriend’s lap, Richie still talked casually into the microphone about different underground bands he had recently listened to. Eddie’s face was buried in the crook of Richie’s neck, and his hips bucked up eagerly with each stroke.

 

Precum dripped onto Richie’s hand, and the radio host brought his wet fingers up to Eddie’s mouth, pressing them against his soft lower lip. Eddie’s brown eyes were wide as he took the two digits into his mouth, eyelids fluttering shut. Richie grinned, slowly thrusting in and out of Eddie’s pliant mouth while he spoke into the mic, trying to maintain a casual tone as he spoke. That look in Eddie’s eyes always made him melt. He could feel a tent forming in his jeans, and he quickly read through the last of his segment before cutting to a few commercials. He switched off his mic as fast as he could before turning all his attention to the desperate boy seated in his lap.

 

“Look at you, baby…” Richie’s voice was raspy and hungry, his eyes fixed on Eddie’s wet, swollen lips. “All eager for me to open you up and fuck you right here…” The other boy hummed eagerly around Richie’s fingers in response, desperate eyes locking with the other’s. He licked his lips as Richie’s fingers left his mouth, eyes still watching him eagerly.

 

“Wan’ your cock…” Eddie breathed his right and moving to palm over the obvious tent in Richie’s pants.

 

“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to work for me and prove how much you want it?” Richie hummed, fingers tangling in Eddie’s perfectly groomed hair and tugging.

 

“Ah--yes, Sir.” Eddie squeaked, shifting from his spot on Richie’s leg and settling himself in between his thighs under the desk. He licked his lips eagerly as he watched Richie slide his worn denim jeans off his hips, catching his own lower lip between his teeth as Richie started to stroke his length slowly.

 

Richie’s head tipped back in his chair, legs spreading wide as his hand moved in slow, lazy motions. “ ‘ve missed your mouth baby…” He hummed softly, raising himself up a bit to look into Eddie’s eyes. The boy on his knees was pressed in between Richie’s thighs, eagerly waiting for his boyfriend. Suddenly, Richie’s left hand gripped a fistful of Eddie’s dark hair, bringing his head forward. “Open.”

 

Eddie obeyed, moving his hands to Richie’s thighs and gently licking the tip of Richie’s cock. His movements earned sharp breaths and soft sighs of pleasure, and Eddie knew that he was about to make Richie fall apart in a matter of minutes. Though Tozier hated to admit it, he became liquid in Eddie’s hands when given head, and the sight was picture perfect.

 

Knowing the commercial break was about to end, Richie, with already trembling hands, turned on the microphone again and started to begin the next segment. _This was a bad idea._

 

“A-And welcome back UCLA!” Richie inadvertently stressed the ‘A’ on the acronym, and he cleared his throat to make up for the awkwardness. “Now, uh, onto our next segment…” Richie usually knew this by heart, but as his gaze caught Eddie’s, and those wide brown eyes looked up at him, begging for approval, Richie felt the air become sucked out of the room. He searched through his notes, the sound of shuffling paper obviously being picked up by the microphone. “L-Last Weekend’s Shows!” _Finally._

 

As Richie started to read through the script he had prepared (thankfully), his hands were in Eddie’s hair, gripping, tugging, petting, curling as he spoke, trying to ground himself as Eddies perfect mouth licked every inch of his skin. Eddie still enjoyed teasing Richie, sucking only on the head of Richie’s cock until the fingers tangled in his hair became a vice that silently begged for more, and Eddie kindly obliged, taking him in bit by bit. Richie’s leg became restless under the desk, bouncing from time to time to help him focus. The sound of his shaking voice just encouraged Eddie, and he suddenly took Richie all the way in until his nose was pressed to Richie’s pelvis.

 

Eddie heard a sharp gasp above him, feeling the radio host shift in his seat and pull hard at Eddie’s hair. “The venue was c-completely packed-- _And-!_ ” Richie practically cried, trying to maintain his composure as Eddie started to bob his head up and down relentlessly. If the tension in Richie’s thighs didn’t hint as to Richie’s lost composure, his voice sure did. His confident facade was all but a memory as he tried to read through the descriptions of each underground band at an open mic he had attended that past weekend. Though Eddie remembered how much Richie had been gushing over particular groups, all those memories were lost as Richie struggled to find himself.

 

“Th-the l- _lead_ -” The stress Richie had been putting on random words made Eddie slow his pace a bit, and the boy came up completely, instead using his hands to please the radio host. He watched Richie relax in his chair, and the grip in his curls became more gentle as Eddie stroked his boyfriend slowly. His eyes were fixed on Richie, flicking his tongue over his wet tip and watching with delight as Richie’s back arched off the seat, his pupils blown. Eddie knew how much Richie adored his eyes, and he made sure that his playfully innocent gaze stayed on Richie.

 

He took the tip into his mouth again, sucking slowly and not moving his head an inch. The warmth of his mouth seemed to relax and put Richie on edge, his fingers still pulling on his curls in silent praise. It was a shame Eddie wasn’t able to hear that perfect voice showering him with affection.

 

Richie quickly went to a commercial break and then to the featured songs of the week, buying them a little more time than usual. Richie turned off the microphone with a shaking hand before he dropped his head.  

 

“Fuck, _baby boy…_ ” He moaned, his cock still begging for release. His hips thrust up, and Eddie let out a surprised squeak as Richie gripped the back of his head. Richie’s hips moved relentlessly, moaning as he thrust over and over into Eddie’s open mouth. The boy under him moaned, one hand gripping Richie’s thigh while the other stroked his precum-slick cock. “Look at you, Richie huffed, watching as Eddie touched himself. “Still desperate, hm?” Eddie moaned helplessly around Richie at the words. His jaw ached and tears pricked from his eyes as he looked up at Richie. “Such a good boy, aren’t you, baby?”

 

After a few quick thrusts, Richie’s release was pouring down Eddie’s throat, the warm liquid dripping down the sides of the smaller boy’s mouth. He pulled Eddie off after he finished, panting heavily.  His thumb traced over Eddie’s swollen lower lip, taking the dripping cum from the corners of his mouth and letting Eddie lap it up. The boy did so, licking at Richie’s thumb until it was clean. “My little slut…” Richie hummed, pulling Eddie up by the hair for a kiss, both of them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

 

“Did I do well, Sir?” Eddie asked breathlessly, his eyes wide as he was still kneeling in between Richie’s legs. The other boy nodded.  

 

“So well, baby…” Richie hummed, his hand moving to tangle in Eddie's tousled hair. His gaze shifted to watch Eddie’s lazy hand stroke himself. “What’s wrong, darling?” He asked, voice gentle and innocent. Eddie whimpered, wet lips parted.

 

“I want your cock, Sir.” Eddie whined, back arching as his hand quickened its pace. Richie gripped a fist full of Eddie's hair at the sight, earning a surprised gasp from Eddie, who froze completely.

 

“Ah, ah, baby. Don't get carried away…” He hummed, and Eddie’s hand retracted completely.

 

“Please?” Eddie squirmed on his knees, moving closer in between Richie's thighs. “I've missed you inside me.” Richie's breath hitched at the thought, knowing how good it felt to have Eddie’s warmth surrounding him. His tongue passed his lips in thought, watching Eddie gaze up at him longingly.

 

Those eyes were so irresistible…

 

“How am I gonna prep you, baby?” Richie asked, two fingers slipping under Eddie’s chin. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” The words were meant to divert Eddie’s desire, but the thought of fucking Eddie in the studio _live_ thrilled Richie. Eddie was well aware of this. He reached for his backpack, quickly pulling out a small bottle of lube.

 

Richie grinned. _Of course._

Of course his over-prepared, two of everything, triple checking boyfriend carried _lube_ in his backpack.

 

“Such a desperate slut. Ready to be fucked at any time, yeah?” Richie chuckled, and Eddie nodded, biting his lower lip. The item was placed on the desk, close to Richie’s reach, and the radio host hoisted Eddie back into his lap, hands massaging his hips. “You know you’re gonna have to be quiet, right?” He asked, loosening Eddie’s tie. The other boy nodded, licking his lips.

 

“I promise, Sir.” Eddie spread his legs, handing the bottle to Richie, who poured the cool liquid onto his fingers.

 

“Promise?” Richie repeated, his middle finger gently touching Eddie’s hole. The boy in his lap shuddered at the cool touch, back arching slightly. “You’re always so loud for me baby.” His finger dipped into Eddie’s warmth for a moment, pulling a soft moan of delight from him. “See? Already getting worked up…” Richie made a ‘tsk’ sound, his fingers gently stroking Eddie’s opening. The younger boy trembled, head lowered on Richie’s shoulder as a finger slipped inside of him, thrusting in and out slowly.

 

“Ah--Rich!” Eddie bit down on his lower lip, fingers twisting in the fabric of Richie’s t-shirt. He heard a chuckle from somewhere behind him, and lips pressed against his neck,

 

“So tight, baby…” Richie hummed, slowly adding a second finger. Eddie trembled. “How can you keep quiet when my fingers are already stretching your tight little hole?” The other boy moaned helplessly in return, hips grinding down to meet the thrusts of Richie’s hand.

 

“I--ah...Oh, _fuck.”_ Eddie writhed on Richie’s lap as a third finger was pressed inside of him. The tight feeling was so familiar and thrilling, making Eddie move eagerly onto the three digits that stretched him. “L-love the way you spread me open, Sir…” Eddie finally managed, and Richie grinned.

 

“I can tell baby, but I can’t have my little whore making so much noise…” Richie hummed, the three fingers slipping out of Eddie. A whine came from the trembling boy.

 

“I wanna ride you, pleeeaaase..” Eddie looked up at Richie with desperate eyes. The radio host didn’t answer, loosening Eddie’s tie and taking off the garment.

 

“C’mere, baby…” Richie soothed, pressing the silky fabric to Eddie’s lips and tying it neatly behind his head. The slightly older boy silently admired his handiwork, a hand musing Eddie’s hair. “Such a good boy…” The words made Eddie hum, his eyes rolling back as those slick fingers filled him up again. “You’ve been wanting to be filled all day, haven’t you baby? You’re such a little slut, always begging for my cock.” Richie teased, his voice against the other’s ear. Eddie all but moaned behind the fabric, the noise muffled as he rode Richie’s fingers.

 

Soon, Eddie was shaking on Richie’s lap, breathing heavily and whimpering for more. His once crisp dress shirt now clung to his glowing olive skin, and the fabric made him even hotter. Richie grinned. “You want my cock, my little slut?” Eddie nodded eagerly in return, his fingers tugging desperately at Richie’s t-shirt.  Richie grinned, thrusting his fingers in faster. “I dunno baby, you won’t be able to ride me until the show’s over...” Eddie leaned in close, lowering the tie for a moment to whisper in Richie’s ear.

 

“I want you to fill me up…” His voice was still a trembling moan. He quickly covered his mouth again before Richie could say anything, but it seemed that Richie was pleased with the idea.

 

“Such a little cock slut, aren’t you?” Richie grinned, lips against Eddie’s ear. “You just want me to fill you up, baby? Stretch open your little hole?”

 

A muffled moan came from Eddie as those perfect fingers slipped out of him, leaving his hole gaping for more. “Go on, baby. Get yourself comfy.” Richie grinned, helping Eddie lineup over him. Richie watched as Eddie sank down onto him, those wide eyes rolling back into his head as he bottomed out. _“You’re so tight.”_ Richie moaned, head tipping back as Eddie clenched around him over and over. As much as he wanted to just watch Eddie ride him, Richie was well aware that the show had to go on. He composed himself as best as he could while Eddie stayed put on his cock. With shaking hands, he got his equipment set up once again, pulling Eddie close to his chest as not to interfere with the microphone. The younger boy knew well enough to behave, but with Richie’s cock stuffed inside of him, he couldn’t help but rock his hips down onto Richie, humming softly against the fabric of the tie.

 

Richie in turn, trembled, his left hand gripping Eddie’s hip with a warning before he switched on the mic.

_Just ten more minutes. C’mon, Richie, you’ve got this._

 

“I h-hope you all enjoyed th-that playlist--” _God damn it, Eddie._

 

Those perfect hips rocked slowly, and Richie became intoxicated with lust. “U-up next, I’ll be answering s-some of your questions!” _That sounded bad._

 

Richie cleared his throat, trying not to watch how Eddie’s hips swayed back and forth on his cock, and how those big brown eyes looked at him longingly, begging for more. But the show had to go on.

 

“‘Dear Richie, r-really liked your se-selections fr-from last week. H-how do you find such great _m-music-?’”_ There was a slight escalation in his voice, and Richie shot Eddie a glare, but the boy only tilted his head to the side, making the same rocking motion with his hips and making Richie shudder before he continued.

 

As Richie attempted to speak, Eddie sat happily on Richie’s cock, getting a rush every time he felt Richie twitch inside of him. The younger boy could barely control his hips as Richie split him in two, grinding down onto him so precum dripped inside of him. The feeling made his spine arch, and Richie’s hand stroked his lower back soothingly as Eddie got closer, fingertips trailing up and down his skin. Though he was a bit opposed to the gag at first, now that every touch made him writhe with pleasure, the soft fabric became a blessing. Every whimper and moan became muffled noises of desperation against Richie’s ear.

 

With each question, Richie felt the sound booth become a bit tighter, and the air was hot with the scent of sex. His eyes kept shifting from his script to Eddie, his perfect, lithe body trembling atop him. The boy was picture perfect: his curls were mused and pushed back, his dress shirt sticking to his skin and his hard cock poked out from underneath the shirt, pressed to his stomach and leaving an embarrassing wet stain. The sight made Richie lose his train of thought for a moment, and suddenly the station was quiet as Richie started longingly.

 

After Eddie pinched Richie’s shoulder, he suddenly snapped back, jumping slightly in his seat. “S-sorry, listeners!” He cleared his throat, flipping through his notes. As he spoke into the microphone, he could feel Eddie clench around him, his hips rolling down onto his own with a teasing, slow pace. Fingers dug into Eddie’s hips, and Richie’s once confident, cool voice was now a stuttering, shaking mess. His curls were damp against his forehead, already exhausted from his first orgasm, and now, with Eddie’s perfect body seated in his lap, Richie felt _tortured._ His eyes met Eddies, his gaze narrowed and filled with fury.

 

_You’re gonna pay for this._

 

Though Eddie made a point of rotating those slim hips in every direction to keep Richie’s attention on him, the radio host was able to sign off, even if his voice was trembling like the vibrations of a fan. The taller boy quickly turned off his equipment, and sitting back in his chair and tipping his head back.

 

“Fuckin’ _hell._ ” Richie groaned in agony, his hands gripping Eddie’s hips. “You’re _evil_.” The smaller boy only hummed behind the gag, finally moving his hips up. Richie’s jaw dropped open, the movement so agonizingly slow, and already being so sensitive, Richie was already lost in the heat of the moment. His fingers dug into Eddie’s bare hips, trying to push him back down, but Eddie stayed put, winking at his desperate boyfriend.

 

 _“Oh no, you don’t.”_ Richie growled, holding Eddie in place and bucking his hips back up into Eddie with a force that made the other’s spine arch wildly. “You think that after that little stunt that you’re gonna do _that?_ ” Richie laughed breathlessly, watching Eddie bounce on his cock with every quick thrust of his hips.

 

The other boy’s moan was trapped behind the tie, and Richie pulled it off in one quick motion, allowing Eddie’s desperate voice to be heard. “I- ah-- I love th-the way you f-feel inside me!” He gasped, both hands gripping Richie’s shoulders. His hard cock was pressed against his shirt, precum making a prominent stain on the blue fabric. Richie grinned, taking Eddie’s length into his hand.

 

“I know you do, baby.” Richie huffed, hand moving quickly with his hips. He could feel himself get closer and closer, and Eddie’s incessant pleading was an indication that he was as well. “You gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” Eddie nodded eagerly, only able to moan in affirmation.

 

“Fill me up, Sir.” Eddie moaned as he rode Richie. “Wan’ your cum--” Eddie’s spine curved back as his cum spilled onto his clothed stomach and Richie’s hand. His head tilted back, eyelids fluttering shut as he rode out his orgasm.

 

The sight of his boyfriend in such a gorgeous state made Richie release as well, his left hand gripping Eddie’s hips to hold him in place while he filled up Eddie. “Fuck, _baby…_ ” Richie groaned, collecting his boyfriend into his arms as they both came down.

 

Eddie’s head rested on Richie’s shoulder. “I missed this…” he hummed softly, shifting his hips with Richie’s cock still plugging him up. A soft gasp left Richie’s lips from the overstimulation.

 

“God, you’re such a tease…” He hummed, kissing up and down Eddie’s neck affectionately. Fingers tangled in hair and lips pressed together in lazy, sloppy motions, all filled with unspoken adoration. They both stayed seated for a bit, and Richie’s arms held Eddie close, kissing his forehead. “Missed you.” He murmured into his curls, and Eddie looked up with a sleepy smile.

 

“Missed you too.”

 

They both shared another loving kiss before Eddie finally got up on shaky legs, and Richie teased him for a solid minute before Eddie was giggling ‘Beep Beep, Trashmouth.’

 

“Can’t believe I have to walk to the apartment like this.” Eddie grumbled, pulling up his dress pants. Richie fixed himself up, spinning around in the computer chair. “Awh, you’re busy _again_ Eds?” He whined, stopping the chair and looking at his boyfriend with a mock pout.

 

“No. I just want to shower.” Eddie frowned, looking down at his ruined shirt before stuffing the excess fabric down his trousers in hopes of hiding the mess. “Why?”

 

“Well…” Richie stood, stopping for a moment to regain his balance after becoming dizzy. The sight did make Eddie laugh, which made the situation worth it. “How about after that shower we grab dinner? My treat?” He grinned, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s cheek.

The younger boy smiled. “Deal. You definitely owe me one after ruining my favorite shirt.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
